Experimentar
by Karla Hummel-Kiryuu
Summary: Kurt ama a Blaine tierno y romántico pero le es un poco chocante que siempre en el sexo sea asi (Romántico y Tierno aunque no se queja), el por una vez quiere ver a Blaine algo mas... ¿Salvaje? Solo por una vez, Kurt quiere que Blaine deje su caballerismo y romance para otro momento./ Lemon!


**N/A:**

Hola! otra vez jejeje ok dejare de publicar mas One-Shot u_u pero bueno aqui les traigo este One-Shot que se me ocurrio viendo un Manga Yaoi (tiene algunos diálogos de ese manga asi que no me culpen xDD)

Este Fic contiene Lemon asi que si lo leen no me cumplen de traumas xDD aunque no creo que traume a alguien *-*

Espero les guste y dejen Reviews!

Este Fic es dedicado a Hechizera, Klaine Anderson Hummel y a mi amigo Kurt Diggory :D!

*En este One-Shot Kurt y Blaine ya viven en Nueva York y tienen sus respectivos trabajos.

**Resumen: **

_Kurt ama a Blaine tierno y romantico pero le es un poco chocante que siempre en el sexo sea asi (Romantico y Tierno aunque no se queja), el por una vez quiere ver a Blaine algo mas... ¿Salvaje? Solo por una vez, Kurt quiere que Blaine deje su caballerismo y romance para otro momento./ Lemon! _

* * *

'_Te penetrare una y otra vez hasta lo mas profundo... _

_Hasta que seas absolutamente Mio'_

-Blaine ahh-gimio Kurt antes de correrse entre los dos, Blaine salió de Kurt y lo beso con Amor y dulzura, acerco al castaño a su cuerpo y se quedo dormido no sin antes darle un beso en la frente a su novio.

Kurt amaba a su novio y podría jurar que Blaine era el mejor novio del mundo pero como dicen "Nadie es perfecto" y Blaine no lo era, Blaine podría ser algunas veces algo molesto, amaba la amabilidad, caballerosidad y lo romántico que el moreno que podría ser algunas veces-por no decir que siempre-pero también queria algo mas que solo hacer el amor de manera dulce, queria que Blaine lo besara salvaje y le repitiera una y otra vez que es suyo pero Blaine solo gime y le dice lo perfecto que es con toque dulces pero nada lo que Kurt quiere.

Solo por una vez, Kurt quiere que Blaine deje su caballerismo y romance para otro momento.

* * *

La puerta de la habitacion se abrio de golpe, Kurt gimio al sentir la dura madera en su espalda al ser azotado contra ella, iba a protestar pero en vez de salir una palabra salió un gemido, Blaine lo beso apasionadamente succionando su labio inferior, Kurt gimio de nuevo abriendo la boca para dejar entrar la lengua rasposa de Blaine pero este se separo tomando la cara del castaño haciendo que lo mirara a los ojos.

-Sabes que me encanta de ti Kurt-dijo besando la mejilla y bajando hasta el cuello donde lo modio dejando una marca rojiza, Kurt negó con la cabeza tratando de no perder el control-Apenas te beso y succionas mi lengua hacia tu boca-volvio a besarlo tomando la nuca de Kurt para acercarlo de nuevo y metiendo su lengua a esa cavidad húmeda, Kurt volvió a gemir y se sintio duro al instante, intento tocar el miembro de Blaine con el suyo pero el moreno lo detuvo-Nunca te conformas, siempre pides mas, cada vez que estoy cerca de ti acercas tu pelvis a la mia-Kurt no sabia porque Blaine estaba hablando pero le excitaba mucho, el modo en que lo dice, lo vuelve loco, ese tono seductor y lujurioso.

Blaine tomo la mano de Kurt y lo llevo hasta la cama donde lo empujo, el chico callo en ella boca abajo y antes de voltearse sintió como algo o mejor dicho alguien le tapaba los ojos.

-Blaine ¡¿Qué rayos haces?!-pregunto algo enojado queriendo quitarse la venda pero Blaine no lo dejo si no que lo volteo y le amarro las manos en la cabeza, en la mañana seguro las iba a tener rojas pero no le importo en cierto modo se le hacia excitante.

-Shh hoy no tienes derecho de opinar señor Hummel-dijo seductoramente en el oido de Kurt haciéndolo sonrojar, le quito toda la ropa solo dejándolo con su camisa Blanca de seda y sus bóxers, Kurt gimio al sentir la lengua experta de Blaine en sus tetillas-Tus tetillas se endurecen de tan solo besarlas, como si las hubiera tocado por horas, sobresaliendo de tu camisa-las lamio y mordió dejándolas rojas, Kurt solo gemia imaginándose a Blaine al no poder verlo, Blaine sonrio y mordió una tetilla causándole un gemido de dolor a Kurt, su sonrisa se ensancho mas al ver la cara sonrojada del castaño-Te gusta que te toque de ambos lados y con solo eso te exitas por completo-las volvió a tocar pero esta vez fue solo apenas un rose, Blaine acosto a Kurt y fue haciendo un camino de besos hasta detenerse en el inicio del bóxers, lamio el miembro de Kurt por encima de esa sutil tela y sonrio de nuevo.

Los saco de un jalón, Blaine se deshizo de sus ropas solo quedando en bóxers y en esa camisa que Kurt siempre le decía que le quedaba grande, volteo a Kurt de nuevo pero esta vez el castaño quedo en cuatro quedando expuesto ante Blaine, el moreno se lamio las labios disfrutando tan maravillosa vista.

-Sabes que mas amo de ti-volvió a decir rozando su miembro cerca de la entrada de Kurt haciéndolo gemir pensando que era el momento pero Blaine se separo y le dio un nalgada causándole un gemido de sorpresa-Tu piel, como se vuelve rojiza gracias a mi, a mis chupetones-lamio y chupo la espalda baja de Kurt-A mis mordidas-mordió esta vez ahora mas arriba dejándole una marca de dientes-Y a mis manos-despues de decir esto volvió a darle otra nalgada haciendo que se escuchara por toda la habitacion, Kurt se hizo hacia atrás dándole a entender a Blaine lo que queria, a no aguantaba parecía que Blaine queria hacerlo sufrir y lo estaba logrando.

-Los sonidos tan eróticos y húmedos que estar oyendo por ejemplo, vienen de tu linda y adorable entrada Kurt y quien los esta originando, Soy yo, este Hobbit que le encanta tenerte entre sus brazos gimiendo y pidiendo por mas-Kurt gimió aun mas al sentir el duro miembro de Blaine restregarse en medio de sus nalgas, Blaine sin previo aviso entro en Kurt y gimio al sentir como las paredes de Kurt lo estrujaban deliciosamente, Kurt gimio de dolor y placer al mismo tiempo ya que era eso lo que queria en un principio.

Blaine se empezó a mover dentro de Kurt de forma salvaje causando gemidos. Gemidos, sudor, olor a sexo y mas se podia sentir, oler y escuchar en toda la habitacion donde dos amantes se entregaban a esa pasión nunca antes conocida para los dos.

Y desde ese momento a Blaine le encantaba ver a Kurt gemir y lloriquear por mas, escuchar a Kurt haciendo esos sonidos que enloquecían al moreno, viendo como la piel pálida del castaño se volvia rojiza gracias a el y ver como Kurt perdía el control en sus brazos…

-Blaine…mas…ahh….por favor-gimio Kurt agarrándose de la madera del escritorio, Blaine estaba penetrando a Kurt tan salvaje que se sentía en el cielo, le dio una nalgada causando un gemido del castaño, Blaine salió de el y lo volvió a penetrar corriéndose dentro del castaño, Kurt se corrió en el escritorio haciendo que su esencia se escurriera.

-Amo hacerlo en la oficina-salio de el y lo voltio viendo los ojos brillosos que tanto amaba y lo beso de forma dulce pero a la vez apasionada, tomo a Kurt por las piernas y lo sento en el escritorio-¿Quieres descansar?-dijo sonriéndole dulcemente, Kurt supo que el antiguo Blaine volvió pero le gustaba ya que ese dia ya lo habían hecho tres veces y se sentía demasiado cansado, solo asintió y se empezó a vestir.

Cuando iba a salir de la oficina de Blaine se volteo y le dio un beso, el moreno sonrio y lo tomo del brazo, acercándolo a sus labios dándole un beso apasionado, metió su lengua e hizo gemir entre el beso al castaño.

-Espérame en casa desnudo-vio esa sonrisa que le saco un escalofrio y salió de la oficina sabiendo lo que en la noche pasaría y obvio el siendo tan buen novio lo disfrutaría.

"_No hay un solo dia en el que deje de hacerte el amor miles de veces_

_Por eso hace tiempo que tu cuerpo es lascivo por si solo"_

* * *

**Y que tal les gusto?! Espero que les haya gustado D: es mi primer intento de Lemon con algo de perversidad en el D:!**

**Ok no xDD jejeje en serio espero les haya gustado y no haya dejado traumado a mas de uno xD **

**Dejen Review! **

**Nos leemos! *-***

**Twitter: DkGleek**

**Facebook: Karla Hummel Kiryuu**


End file.
